Sora, what do you think of Riku? MSN Style!
by Pain-is-better-than-nothing
Summary: When Riku signs off, Kairi asks Sora 'the' question 'Sora, what do you think of Riku'. Sometimes Msn can be more dangerous than fighting off the Heartless and Nobodies. Riku x Sora BL YAOI


**Title: Sora, What do you think about Riku?**

**Chapter one:** Msn Chat

**Disclaimer I don't own Kingdom hearts or anyone in it, blah, blah but I do own the story's plot line. **

**If you ever got/using an idea from any of my stories PLEASE give me some kind of credit! I won't get mad but its will make me happy that I'm giving ideas to other people.**

**If you read anyone using my ideas please tell him/her to give me credit!**

**I do not care what you think about my grammar or about my spelling, don't review about that. Review about the story! Please and thank you! I'm getting sick and tried of people bad-mouthing my grammar! **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**---Sky-of-the-heavens sign in 5:20pm---**

**---Agony-of-Separation sign in 5:34pm---**

**Sky-of-the-heavens:** Hey Riku!

**Agony-of-Separation:** Hey whats up?

**Sky-of-the-heavens:** Nothing you?

**Agony-of-Separation:** Writing a poem

**Sky-of-the-heavens:** Really! I never knew you could even _write _poetry XD

**Agony-of-Separation:** Shut up!

**Sky-of-the-heavens:** Is it personal?

**Agony-of-Separation:** Yes...some what

**Sky-of-the-heavens:** Are you writing a poem to a someone you _love? _

**Agony-of-Separation:** Maybe...

**Sky-of-the-heavens: **Well, I'm sorry to tell you this but you s-u-c-k at writing love poems.

**Agony-of-Separation:** ... good point...

**Sky-of-the-heavens:** I'm doing favor to the person that you are giving the poem to. Don't go all corny, it doesn't suit you. Go and do it Riku-style!

**Agony-of-Separation:** Okay... I'm sorry but I have to go… I have a project that is due tomorrow - bye

**Sky-of-the-heavens:** Okay bye Ri!

**Agony-of-Separation: **Bye

**---Agony-of-Separation sign off 5:40pm---**

**---Princess-of-Separation sign in 6:10pm---**

**Sky-of-the-heavens:** Hey Kairi

**Princess-of-Separation:** Hi Sora, how are you?

**Sky-of-the-heavens:** I guess okay you?

**Princess-of-Separation:** I'm good, Are you okay?

**Sky-of-the-heavens:** Yeah... I guess understand the feeling of being rejected in a way...

**Princess-of-Separation:** Really? Who?

**Sky-of-the-heavens:** Hard to explain now... I'll talk to you about it later when I sort out my thoughts

**Princess-of-Separation:** Will you be fine?

**Sky-of-the-heavens: **Yea

**Princess-of-Separation:** Be right back

**Sky-of-the-heavens:** Okay I'll wait...

**Princess-of-Separation: **Back

**Sky-of-the-heavens:** Wow, that was quick

**Princess-of-Separation:** I know, I had to close my window

**Sky-of-the-heavens:** Oh, Okay

**Princess-of-Separation:** Sora, what do you think of Riku? Be honest now.

**Sky-of-the-heavens:** um promise you won't tell anyone?

**Princess-of-Separation:** Promise I will not tell a soul!

**Sky-of-the-heavens:** I think he is a very good friend and helps me when I am in need

**Princess-of-Separation:** That's all? Come On! Sora you can trust me!

**Sky-of-the-heavens:** Can I tell you later?

**Princess-of-Separation:** Come on! Don't chicken out on me now!

**Sky-of-the-heavens:** FINE! Jeez I swear you sound just like Riku right now!

**Princess-of-Separation:** well?

**Sky-of-the-heavens:** ….Well since last year I 'like-like' Riku more than a friend… happy now?

**Princess-of-Separation:** Really! Then why don't you tell him?

**Sky-of-the-heavens:** …I'm shy… besides he would only see me as his best friend...

**Princess-of-Separation:** You never know, Let's say… If you weren't shy and I was Riku what will you say?

**Sky-of-the-heavens:** Riku will you go out on a date with me as more than 'just friends'?

**Princess-of-Separation:** Yes! I'll go out with you! X3

**---Princess-of-Separation signs off 6:30pm---**

**Sky-of-the-heavens:** Hello, Kairi? What do you mean 'Yes, I'll go out with you'?

**Sky-of-the-heavens:** Kairi?

**---Princess-of-Separation signs in 6:45pm---**

**Princess-of-Separation:** Back! Sorry! Riku was using my computer he said it was VERY important

**Sky-of-the-heavens:** …

**Princess-of-Separation:** Sora?

**Sky-of-the-heavens:** …Oh… my… god…

**Princess-of-Separation:** What's wrong Sora?

**Sky-of-the-heavens:** I just believe that I just ask out Riku on a date… and he just said yes….

**Princess-of-Separation:** OH MY GOD! Finally! I knew you two loved each other! What took you guys so long! So that's why Riku has that big grin on his face, all of a sudden.

**Sky-of-the-heavens:**………………

**Princess-of-Separation:** Sora?

**---Sky-of-the-heavens signs off 7:01pm---**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HAHA! That was short but I love writing it! **

**Afterwards: **

**Sora and Riku began dating and soon became boyfriends...**

**Review me please! **

**Should I make a sequel?**


End file.
